


Объявление

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Навеяно вотэтим





	Объявление

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно вот [этим](https://69.media.tumblr.com/7232ed7a3319dc40c3361629b5d6f324/tumblr_pop3a2afqp1xi0ghio1_r1_540.gif)

«Я – Капитан Америка. Точка».

Сражающая формулировка, подумал Баки, с недоверием глядя на профиль Роджерса. Профиль, конечно, был мужественным, любой позавидует. Но писать такое на сайте знакомств…

Сопляк так ничему и не научился.

Вообще-то, если Стив Роджерс даже после сыворотки не научился разговаривать с женщинами, это было явно не проблемой Баки. У Баки и без него хватало дел. Уйти от недобитков Гидры, например. И от чрезвычайно активизировавшихся агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Попробовать отличить первых от вторых. Восстановить память из нескольких смутных огрызков, уцелевших при обнулении, с помощью блокнота, пары галлонов кофе и колхозной сноповязалки, то есть, тьфу, весьма устаревшей модели компьютера в арабском интернет-кафе на окраине Бруклина. Укрыться, наконец, от всевидящего ока самого Капитана, который после инцидента на Потомаке принялся искать Зимнего Солдата с усердием, достойным лучшего применения.

Но вместо того, чтобы заниматься этими богоугодными делами, Баки сидел, уставившись на голубоглазый и блондинистый профиль сопляка Роджерса. Интернет – зло, Баки всегда так считал.

Почему?! Скажите на милость, почему Роджерс решил, что «Капитан Америка» – лучшая реклама для девушек? Может, его испортил кордебалет, где он тягал мотоциклы, а когда кулисы опускались, все сорок девчонок были к его услугам? Баки поморщился. Он не был уверен в своей памяти, но ему казалось, что ничего с теми девчонками у сопляка так и не получилось, как бы они ни просили его застегнуть там и поправить здесь.

Как будто он Роджерса не знает. Тот наверняка честно застегивал и поправлял, и пусть Баки повесят, если под конец весь кордебалет не счел Стива совершенно безнадежным.

Может, все дело в мисс Картер, воспоминания о которой до сих пор отдавались у Баки болью в районе сердца – болью, не имеющей ничего общего с обнулениями?

Но. Но ведь если Стив запал на мисс Картер – это потому, что она заметила его до того, как сопляк раздался в плечах и напялил разноцветную форму.

– Загадка, – сказал он Рахиму, торчащему у стойки, где тот собирал со слабых мира сего деньги за пользование компьютером. У Рахима была чрезвычайно полезная способность не видеть того, чего видеть не полагалось. Баки он, кажется, так и не замечал всю неделю, что тот пасся в кафе. И сейчас посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением.

– Совершеннейшая загадка.

Рахим пожал плечами и сказал что-то, в равной степени могущее означать «Аллах велик» или «Не бери в голову, парень».

В том и дело, что у Баки никогда это не получалось – не брать Стива в голову.

Вечером он включил телевизор в маленьком хостеле, где прятался, и попал на фильм про супергероев.

– Потому что я – Бэтмен, – ответствовал мужчина в плаще на какой-то вопрос и ухнул с небоскреба.

Кто его знает. Может, это он сам залежался в криокамере и отстал от жизни. Может, теперь вот так и знакомятся.

– Я – Зимний Солдат. Точка, – попробовал он перед зеркалом. Отражение впечатленным не выглядело. Да уж, он так всех распугает.

Дальше – больше. В следующий раз, когда Баки заглянул на сайт, к объявлению «Я – Капитан Америка. Точка» прибавились слова:

«Если желаете встретиться со мной, я буду ждать вас каждый понедельник и среду в «Старбаксе» на углу Голд-стрит и Джонсон-стрит, ровно в три часа дня».

– Мой друг – идиот, – оповестил Баки Рахима. Тот равнодушно пожал плечами. Его такими новостями было не удивить. А вот Баки теперь пришлось переместиться из интернет-кафе ближе к «Старбаксу» на Голд-стрит. Потому что ясно, какого рода личности захотят поближе познакомиться с Капитаном Америкой – если прежде не довелось.

Ладно, он недооценил сопляка. Нескольких подошедших «познакомиться» агентов Капитан скрутил и сдал на руки своим приятелям из Щ.И.Т.а. Еще парочке – они были не из Гидры, так, мелкие фашисты, считающие, что «миру будет лучше без суперсолдат», Роджерс очень доходчиво объяснил, почему в этом конкретном «Старбаксе» всем будет лучше без них. У Баки создалось впечатление, что кофе этим ребятам еще долго не захочется.

А Роджерс продолжал приходить. Садился на террасу, ставил перед собой большой картонный стакан, доставал блокнот и черкал в нем, время от времени лениво оглядываясь по сторонам. Никто не подходил. Кроме уже упомянутых личностей.

Парочку таких товарищей Баки отловил сам. Сбил, если можно так выразиться, на подлете. Потому что это как-то совсем несправедливо – парень ни с кем не целовался лет семьдесят, а эти несознательные личности пытаются испортить ему свидание. Ладно, скорее всего, никакого свидания не состоится, но ведь надо дать парню шанс.

В конце концов недобитки из Гидры перестали донимать Стива.

Но и больше никто не подходил.

Баки бы вздохнуть спокойно: матримониальный интерес явно вытеснил у Стива желание искать друга. Можно было перестать прятаться хотя бы от Капитана.

Но Стив все так же сидел с блокнотом и выглядел настолько одиноко, что у Баки сердце прихватывало. А объявление на сайте не менялось.

– Скажи честно, сопляк, кто подал тебе эту грандиозную идею? – сказал Баки в конце концов, присаживаясь с кофе к столику Стива. Шел дождь, и сопляк сидел внутри кафе – так что они были относительно защищены от журналистов.

Стив, кажется, и не удивился. Баки, после всех поисков, ожидал… более эмоциональной встречи. Но Стив только поправил на переносице хипстерские очки.

– Какую идею?

– С объявлением. Ты что, «Бэтмена» пересмотрел?

– М-м? Нет. Сам придумал.

Баки вздохнул. Он так и догадался.

– Думал, напишешь «Я – Капитан Америка» – и все девчонки будут твои?

Стив как-то неопределенно фыркнул. Он загорел, пока сидел тут на террасе. И вообще хорошо выглядел, зараза.

– Ты, сопляк, совсем не знаешь дам, – в прежней покровительственной манере продолжил Баки. – Думаешь, они видят это объявление и думают «О-о, это Капитан Америка, он герой, я просто должна с ним познакомиться?» Ну… наверное, сперва так и думают. Но, стоит им поразмыслить хотя бы пару минут, и они понимают, что это означает по-настоящему. Если ты – Капитан Америка, значит, тебя и дома никогда не будет…

– Ну, – сказал Стив. – Это не для всех проблема. Ты вот таскался на миссии за мной.

Баки отмахнулся:

– Сейчас не обо мне. Опять же, это означает, что в половине случаев ты будешь возвращаться домой или с ножевым, или с пулевым, а то и вовсе по кусочкам. Я уже молчу про твою привычку сигать куда попало без парашюта.

– Ну, – сказал Стив. – Мне всего-то нужен кто-то, кто не станет чересчур этого пугаться. И сможет залатать меня, если все пойдет… не очень гладко.

– Слова «гладко» нет в твоем словаре, я проверял, – желчно сказал Баки. – А еще Капитан Америка – это вечная пресса, которая за тобой гоняется. Известность нравится женщинам, но только первые пару месяцев. Тем более, если приходится все время следить за тем, что говоришь. То есть – все время следить за тем, что _ты_ говоришь.

К его раздражению, эти аргументы Стива совсем не смущали. Напротив – он, казалось, расслаблялся все больше.

– Мне просто нужен кто-то, кто толкал бы меня под локоть, если меня занесет. Ну или отстреливал журналистов…

– Я никогда не отстреливал журналистов, Стив! Ну, то есть… никогда, пока был при тебе. Тому чуваку я просто пальнул под ноги. И поделом. Нельзя быть таким навязчивым.

– Вот именно. Видишь, не так уж все и страшно…

– А еще знаешь, что слышат современные девушки при словах «Капитан Америка»? – Баки пугающе сдвинул брови. Это был его последний аргумент. Не зря прочел столько оставленных в кафе и на скамейках журналов «Психология». – Это гигантский ПТСР. Знаешь, что такое ПТСР?

– Знаю, Баки, – тихо сказал Стив.

– Так вот. Это бывает у каждого салаги, когда-то бившего вьетнамцев в джунглях. А ты из драк не вылазишь. У тебя этот ПТСР такого размера…

– На размер не жалуюсь, – скромно заметил Стив. Баки стукнул железным кулаком по столу. Окружающие начали оборачиваться.

– Я серьезно, Стив! Девушкам не нужен парень с таким ворохом проблем и постоянным желанием самоубиться способом повычурнее!

– Да ведь и мне не нужен кто попало, Бак. Я жду правильного партнера.

Баки вздохнул. Кажется, Стив до сих пор вздыхает по мисс Картер. Пегги, по крайней мере, могла с ним справиться – благослови ее Господь.

– Кого-нибудь, – продолжал Стив, – с кем я мог бы помериться ПТСРом. Того, кто знал меня как Стива Роджерса, но не сбежал, когда я стал Капитаном.

У Баки отчего-то создалось ощущение, что он в ловушке.

– Вот как ты, например, – продолжил Стив.

– При чем здесь я, сопляк?

– Что значит – при чем? Ты удовлетворяешь всем моим требованиям. Сам сказал. И кроме того, ты прочитал объявление. И пришел сюда в три часа. Правильно?

– Какое… – уже безнадежно начал Баки, понимая, что вляпался. – Стив. Я же… я массовый убийца.

– Был, – поправил Стив. – И потом, количеством убитых мы тоже можем помериться…

– У меня железная рука…

– Отлично. Легче будет удерживать меня от глупостей.

«Как же. Тут бронепоезда не хватит».

– За мной гоняется та половина бывшей Гидры, которая не гоняется за тобой.

– Ну, видишь, как у нас много общего, – беззаботно сказал Стив и, будто невзначай, взял его за руку.

– О господи, Стиви. Я мужик!

– Что ж, – улыбнулся Стив. – У всех свои недостатки.

 

– Кажется, я женюсь, – сообщил Баки Рахиму через два дня. Тот поднял брови:

– На ком?

– На моем друге, – выпалил Баки. Он не очень-то был уверен в том, как Рахим на такое отреагирует. Но хозяин кафе только уточнил:

– На том, который идиот?

– А что делать, – обреченно вздохнул Баки. – У всех свои недостатки.


End file.
